A Bloody Love Letter
by Allanah-x
Summary: Voldermort storms Hogwarts upon recieving a love letter. Written for arashi wolf princess as a request by DarkAngel048 on the 30th August Happy Birthday Lemon and Smut etc. Warnings and Disclaimers apply!
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to my beta AoMorigirl whom has helped me with her inspiring words.

Voldemort strode through the long draughty corridor intent on finding his victim. The boy had gone to far this time. A love letter! The boy had sent a bloody love letter to the Dark Lord, his arch nemesis. He had proclaimed his love for the man and had asked to see him. He had asked "even for a moment"! Well that is definitely what he would get! Before he killed the fucking bastard for taking the piss out of him!

The blasted boy had 'requested' he meet him in the room of requirement on the seventh floor. Voldemort didn't care where the hell the boy wanted to meet. Secluded or not the boy was going to die for what he had done. It was not the brashness that had caused Voldermort's reactions. It was the words that the brat had written.

He had talked as though he knew exactly what Voldemort had been through, comparing experiences to the brats own. It was even addressed "from your beloved Harry". The brat had some nerve!

There had been numerous reports from his Death Eaters proving that the boy had no familiar experiences as he had in his youth. The boy was a Gryffindor for fucks sake! There was no way the boy had been through anything remotely similar!

He had come up with the exact way he would kill the boy. He would torture him in to insanity with memories of his previous life and then inflict many curses on to him before finally killing him in the most painful way he could think of once he was there… So he hadn't worked out the details yet. He was too furious at the boy to go in to too much detail. He just wanted the boy dead. And to make it as painfully as he could too.

Voldermort stormed up the steps to the seventh floor and noticed the door that he used to hide one of his horcrux's in. Fearing he ripped the door open, completely forgetting the boy, to walk in to a studio suit room. It appeared to be a completely open plan room, complete with a bed and lounging areas. A door to one side, presumably a bathroom, was partially open and a light singing of You and Me Together drifted through the door.

Voldemort froze. That was Potter! His anger came back in waves and he stormed over to the door way with his wand branched in his right arm. Flinging the door back in full force hardly looking at the boy he grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back in to the main room throwing him on the couch and pinning him with his wand to his temple.

"Tom…" Harry breathed.

"Do not use that name! You lost every single right when you sent that letter!"

"But it was true!" Harry started.

"Do not play games with me! I KNOW you were a spoilt, pampered prince who got everything he wanted! You have NO IDEA what it was like for me in that orphanage! NO IDEA! So don't you dare try to sympathise! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" Voldemort roared at the boy below him.

"Tom please… use Legilimency! PLEASE! I am not lying!"

"I am not going to look through your minds to see you being pampered! I don't want to see them!"

"PLEASE TOM! I SWEAR ON MY MAGIC I AM NOT LYING TO YOU! PLEASE!" Harry cried in hysterics.

"LEGILIMENS!" Tom yelled, cracking from the boy's insistence.

What he saw however was most definitely not what he expected.

Memories of years of abuse at the hands of muggle relatives were pushed through his mind. Neglect, beatings, starvation, cruelty, and then came the rape. In some ways it was worse than Tom had ever experienced. Tom was shocked to the core. The boy had had such a worse experience. He had never been raped in his life but this boy before him had taken it without question no matter how much it hurt or he hated it.

This boy before him had poured his soul in to a letter that he believed would never be opened, just to see what it would be like. Because this boy, actually… loved… him. It was a completely strange concept.

Tom withdrew from the boys mind with sympathy and respect. There was so much about the boy that no one knew and the boy had allowed him to go through every memory of his horrible childhood just to prove he was being truthful to Lord Voldemort.

Tom looked down in to those innocent emerald pools and got lost in the lustful gaze the younger man was giving him due to their position. Tom noticing their position smirked and moved closer to the younger rubbing himself against younger causing friction which enticed a groan.

Leaning in Tom took the groan from the boys lips and in to his own mouth. The kiss began gentle but unconsciously became more heated and passionate. The older mapping out the younger's mouth. Tom reached down and began to unbutton Harry's shirt while keeping the fiery kiss going. Harry, in a bid to not be outdone, began to copy Tom's actions in undressing the older man.

Tom began to attack Harry's chest in lust, stripping away the shirt from Harry's shoulders. Trailing kisses down Harry's neck and tweaking Harry's nipples trying to show him who was in charge. What he was not expecting was for Harry to flip them over and straddle Tom's waist, trapping him underneath him.

A cheeky grin from Harry however was all that was needed for Tom to surrender to the boy, at least for now. Harry began to attack Tom with eagerness, paying special attention to the sweet spot on his neck, marking him as his own, and playing with the pearly bud nipples. However it was when Harry tried to continue his actions that Tom decided to show his dominating side and flipped Harry back over.

He the proceeded to pull Harry up and carry him over to the bed bridal style before throwing him down and climbing on him and claiming the stiff erection rising between the younger's legs with his mouth. His licking and sucking caused excitable and pleasurable moans from Harry that Tom did not want to stop. However, when Harry began to thrust in to his mouth, Tom realised that he would have to continue.

He began to prepare the boy. Adding fingers in to the young man below him and finding the sweet spot; he created more excitable groans and thrusting. Tom began to loose his patience in his preparation as the strangled moans of pleasure and eagerness. However he knew he had to fully prepare Harry or he would hurt him. He continued his teasing which caused Harry to pant out small cries "Tom" "please" and "more" which Tom was happy to oblige.

Knowing that Harry was fully prepared Tom rose above him once again and lifting Harry's legs over his shoulders, he thrust in to the him slowly before giving Harry time to adjust to the new object of desire sheathed in his tight hole.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Harry gave a shift of movement as a signal for Tom to continue. Tom kept his strokes low at first before they continued more forcefully as Tom was taken away in the heat of the moment. It was then that Harry's muscles tightened around Tom and Harry screamed out Tom's name loudly in bliss. Tom followed shortly after, bringing himself to orgasm in to Harry.

After coming down from the high of blissful orgasm, Tom removed himself from Harry and lay beside the young man, cradling him to his chest.

"Tom…" Harry started from Toms loving arms.

"Yes Harry?" Tom asked softly.

"When did you get rid of your snake face? This is how you looked before I banished you."

"Must have been the sex…"

"Really?"

"Yes, brat. Now shush I am having a loving moment and they don't happen very often."

"Maybe you should try to kill me with sex more often then…" Harry replied happily.

"NOT SEX! Making Love…"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke the next morning to the sound of heavy breathing, and his hand spread against a hard surface lightly. He was lying on something warm and smooth, yet also hard underneath his touch. Sure he was lying partly on his bed, but that hard presence underneath his head had to be someone else. Harry thought back to what happened the night before.

He remembered taking a shower.

Thinking of whether Tom had received his letter or not.

The door being flung open…

The fight with Tom…

Then he remembered… the sex…

The bliss and pleasure that had come with it…

Then there was afterwards, lying in Tom's arms and talking in to the night before falling asleep cuddled to Tom.

Tom… It seemed strange to call him that after all the negative names that had been given to him through the press and public. He was supposed to be a Dark Lord and all Dark Lord's have names. So why they felt the need to not use it was completely insane to Harry. Tom made the name for a reason people! He wanted to be feared and you won't even use it!

Slender arms enclosed around his small form, pulling him closer and Harry sighed in bliss. This was how he wanted to wake up every morning.

He had grown closer to Tom, even though the man had not known it. Harry, through his connection had been allowed to see the intimate thoughts of the man lying beneath him and it had given Harry an understanding of the true purpose of the man's campaign. Sure the man was dark. Everybody knew that. Yes he indulged in the Dark Arts… but so what? Other people did it and it is only Tom who gets the bad press. The man looked like a man too… it wasn't as though he hadn't got his looks back after the ritual. Some may call it vain but it had nothing to do with that at all. Harry had watched as Tom had consumed the horcrux in the locket as the re-birthing ritual needed to be stabilized before he could continue on his quest.

It was also this that allowed Harry to notice the similarities between him and Tom. He had thought back to the time in the chamber and how Tom had pointed out how similar they were but he refused to acknowledge it. In truth Tom Riddle The Diary and Harry had a lot in common, aside from the personality traits and looks, both The Diary and Harry were horcruxes.

Harry had read about horcruxes ever since Dumbledore had disclosed their existence to him. He knew that you had to kill in order to split your soul and that the murder had to be an act of hate in order to do so. However he also knew Tom's victims were either those who had hurt him in the worse possible way, or were going to die from illness or age within months.

The Diary - Tom's father had abandoned him knowing his mother was pregnant.

The Locket - Jacob Peters a boy from the orphanage who had made Tom's life a living hell.

The Cup - Malcolm Stevens had terminal cancer and looked remarkably similar to Dumbledore who Tom detested due to his treatment of Tom regardless of his actions and grades.

The Diadem - Emile Marks was a girl from the orphanage who had tried to kill Tom when he was six with a knife because he refused to give her a book which she claimed was hers.

The Ring – Tom's Uncle who had thrown out his mother and essentially him, abandoning him because of the fact that his father was a muggle.

Nagini – Mr Michael Roberts who had been a caretaker at the orphanage and had abused Tom in the worse possible way… Neglect, Physical, Emotional… He was Tom's Uncle Vernon and Harry could completely understand his reasons for the murder of this man.

Then there was Harry.

Harry was the one he hated the most and it was that hate that caused Harry to become a horcrux. However it was because of his regret for killing a mere infant that the curse back fired. After all, you need hate to perform the killing curse otherwise it just would not work.

Sighing softly in content, Harry looked up in to those amber eyes that looked down at him in both happiness and love. Tom leant down and kissed Harry softly on the lips.

"Morning Harry," Tom started softy, looking in to those emerald pools that shone with happiness equal to his own.

"Morning Tom," Harry replied and pushed in to Tom's side more trying to get even closer to him.

Tom happily complied, pulling Harry closer to him and locking him in a deep kiss fuelled with passion and love. Tom had to admit to himself, Harry was perfect for him. Their experiences only brought them closer together; their pasts were very similar and their personalities would make their relationship very interesting – What about their personalities would make the relationship very interesting? Is it a clash, or a harmony? To Tom, Harry was a perfect submissive but with a feisty spirit that he would never want to break.

However there was something that bothered him about the whole thing. There was no question that the boy did not love him, going through Harry's mind had given him conformation that the boy was completely in love with him. No, what bothered him was that he was feeling emotions that he had felt for no other. He knew it must be love as that was the one thing Tom had never felt before. He felt a need to please Harry as best as he could and keep him out of danger.

But how could he possibly do that? He was a Dark Lord and a Dark Lord used the Dark Arts and hurt people and fought wars for their rights. He knew Harry did not like the idea of murder and would be happier if those who opposed them were captured and imprisoned or something. The cost and the effectiveness of this however were difficult to reconcile. Cost alone would cause his Death Eaters to use up much of their fortune and the likelihood that prisoners might escape and cause damage within the prisons was too great to go through with that plan. No, death was the best way to get rid of the opposition, even if it was not the picturesque solution that he would have liked.

"Tom," Harry said softly, pulling Tom out of his thoughts.

"Yes Harry?" Tom asked, giving Harry confirmation that he could ask his question.

"Are we in a relationship now, or what?" Harry asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

Tom sensed Harry's uneasiness and immediately wanted to put his rapid and uneasy thoughts to rest.

"Yes Harry, but only if you want to be." Tom stated, wanting it to be Harry's decision but desperately wanting it to be a 'yes'.

"Of course I do Tom. I would love to be with you," Harry replied, getting up and leaning over the man and kissing him forcefully in an attempt to show him just how much he wanted to be with him.

Tom, realizing Harry's motivation allowed the kiss to continue for a small while before he decided to regain control. Tom flipped Harry on to his back so that Tom was hanging above him, their faces only inches away from each other. Tom slowly ground their hips together, creating as much friction as he could, enticing a groan from the teenager below.

Tom looked down and surveyed the writhing body below him, noticing their lack of clothes, Tom smirked at the teen.

"Well Harry, all ready to go aren't you?"

Tom lent down once again to capture those lips and moved to trail his kisses down Harry's neck and on to his chest, trailing down slowly until he reached his prize at Harry's hips. Looking up into those lust filled emeralds, Tom took Harry's member within his mouth and proceeded to suckle on the flesh. Harry's moans became louder as Tom kept his attention on Harry's member while delicately massaging the sacks below. Harry, unable to hold on due to the attention that Tom was giving him, shot out his climax with a cry of Tom's name within five minutes of continual stimulation from Tom. Tom slowly cleaned Harry, licking him clean before moving back up Harry's body. Harry, drew Tom into a long kiss, tasting himself on Tom's tongue.

Smiling at Tom, Harry asked, "Tom, how are we going to keep this a secret from the school?"

"Well," Tom said thoughtfully, "You could always come to my manor with me. You don't have to stay in Hogwarts if you don't want too. I can get you tutors."

"You want me to stay with you?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes, my love. Permanently," Tom added, hoping that Harry did not shoot down his proposal without thought.

Tom hoped that Harry would come with him. Sure it would pose problems with Dumbledore, who would probably think that he kidnapped Harry, killed him or influenced him with a spell. Well, he had influenced him, just not with a spell or potion. No, it seemed to be love, and Tom hoped it would last. He did not want Dumbledore screwing it up.

"You really mean it?" Harry asked, hope shinning in his eyes.

"Of course, Harry. I truly mean it. I want you with me, always. I know that you probably hate what I do and I know that you can never agree with it but…"

"I do," Harry said quietly, so quiet that Tom almost did not hear him.

"What?" Tom questioned confused.

"I do understand it, well most of it…" Harry explained.

"What do you mean Harry? What do you understand?" Tom pressed, hoping that Harry wouldn't have too hard a time accepting Tom's Dark Side.

"I know why you kill. I know why you fight…" Harry started in a small voice, "I…"

"Harry please I need to know. I need you to tell me what you understand and why…" Tom pressed harder, knowing that Harry didn't want to tell him how he knew.

"I see you, in my dreams, your thoughts, feelings, your reasons… I know who you killed and why… I know…"

Tom looked at Harry in shock. He knew they had a connection but he did not know just how deep it went. He knew Harry was scared and that was why he had trailed off from his explanation.

"It's ok Harry. I'm not angry or anything. If anything I am more relieved. At least you understand why I do it even if you don't like it…" Tom started.

"I do understand it Tom, I even like parts of it. I just don't think I personally could kill anyone. There's something else…" Harry started, pensively.

"Go on Harry, I love you and you can tell me anything," Tom encouraged him reassuringly.

Harry took a deep breath and continued, "Imoneofyourhorcruxes…"

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm one of your horcruxes…"

"You know about them?" Voldermort asked surprised.

Harry nodded, before continuing, "so does Dumbledore, he just doesn't know where they all are…" Harry trailed off, looking down and flinching, waiting for a spell or blow to come.

Tom sighed and enclosed Harry within his arms.

"It's ok Harry, I told you I'm not angry… you were in my mind and you couldn't stop it. Besides, if you're my horcrux I don't need any others. You will also be able to live forever and that is all I could ever want. I will collect all of them and merge with them again."

Harry nodded, relaxing slightly in Tom's arms.

"So you never did answer me, do you want to come to the manor with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry smiled and grasped Tom's hand tighter as they made their way through the cold corridors of Hogwarts, towards the Great Hall. They had set off forty minutes before from the room of requirement but both males had too much sexual tension in their systems and they kept throwing each other against the stone walls to ravish each other. There was grinding, moaning, touching, teasing and a huge amount of kissing; their passion radiant and their bodies responding to the other's movements. Tom pulled Harry around the corner and threw his small body against the wall before ravishing his lips once more in desperation. After another five minute kissing session, the two pulled apart in need of air and emerald met amber in a fiery gaze. A final kiss allowed the two to finally continue to their destination.

They had finally reached the entrance hall and the walls resounded with the chatter and laughter coming from the Great Hall. Harry tensed slightly, but Tom saw it and he was immediately pulled in to a comforting hug.

"It will be ok Harry. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded his head and his arms wrapped around Tom's waist keeping him close to draw comfort and love from the elder. Tom bent down to steal one last kiss from the smaller boy before releasing him and taking his hand once more to lead him to the Great Hall.

To say Albus Dumbledore was shocked at the sight before him would be an understatement. He was angry at the two males for making such an entrance, at himself for not noticing this, whatever this was that was happening and he was angry at Hogwarts for allowing Tom through. He was shocked at himself for not noticing Tom's presence in the school and at Harry for allowing Tom to be so close that he was able to manipulate him. For that is what this would have to be: manipulation. There is no way that Harry would allow Tom to be close to him or even touch him without repercussion. However there seemed to be emotion emitting from both of them as they walked through the hall. What was it? Determination? Ambition? No there was something more… something strong and completely strange to Tom. Yes, that was it!

Love.

The two men walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, heading to the head table with sheer determination in their eyes. A hand clutched tightly in the other's the two strode confidently forward to perform their task. Stopping directly in front of Dumbledore, the two looked at each other briefly in concern and comfort; letting the other know that they were ready to continue.

"Hello Albus." Tom began, addressing the man who sat regally on the throne chair in the centre of the table.

"Good evening Tom, Harry. What are you doing here Tom?" Dumbledore enquired looking at the two boys thoughtfully.

Harry took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. Lifting his head high, with his hand still clasped within Toms, Harry looked Dumbledore in the eye and told him straight.

"I'm going with Tom."

A gasp of shock rang though the Great Hall and all faces turned to the three men at the front of the hall.

"What Harry? Surely you cannot be considering going with this man, this monster. He murdered your parents, he tried to kill you. Surely you don't want to go with him." Dumbledore tried to reason.

"But I do want to go with him. I… I just…"

Harry looked at Tom, scared to admit this before the man. What if he didn't return his feelings? What if he didn't feel the same way as he did? Was he just playing Harry so that he could draw him away and kill him? Why did he feel so scared? Tom had called it "making love" hadn't he? He had called him "love" too. Didn't Tom even tell him he loved him in the Room of Requirement. Surely that meant something… didn't it?

"I love him…" Harry said finally, drawing on all the courage he could muster, his eyes never leaving Tom.

Tom smiled brightly, "and I love Harry." Tom added. Whether to reassure Harry, admitting it aloud to himself or talking to the audience in the room, Albus was not sure.

"So you love each other?" Dumbledore asked with an eyebrow raised, not believing that the emotion was possible for Tom, and especially between Tom and Harry.

"Yes, I love Harry. I know it may seem difficult to understand… but I do love him."

"And what about you being Dark? What do you have to say about that Harry?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I know why he does it and what he stands for and I agree with him on things. Sure I don't like the killing but the Dark Arts isn't something you choose, you are born with it and it is heritage. To try to take that away from someone is like trying to steal their money and property."

"And you're ok with this Harry? The fact that you have to live with a murderer?"

Harry sighed once again and rubbed his temples trying to phrase his answer correctly.

"I don't like the fact that he kills but when he does kill, they are either revenge, near death or they are a danger to him. He doesn't kill for fun. You have to love someone even with their flaws." Harry defended. He knew that Dumbledore would not take their relationship as legitimate straight away but Harry wanted to be with Tom and so they had to sort this out.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Dumbledore inquired carefully.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life." Harry replied, leaving no room for argument.

"And there is nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Nothing." Harry repeated.

"Very well, but if you hurt him Thomas Marvolo Riddle. I will kill you myself." Dumbledore warned.

"I would never hurt him." Tom pulled Harry in to his arms, "I love him too much."

Harry and Tom turned to walk out of the Great Hall when they were stopped by a figure at the Gryffindor table.

"Wait!" the cry came and the two males looked towards the voice to see a ginger haired girl scramble from the table. "Is it true, what you said about affinity, is it true?"

"Yes, you are born it and it is a way of life." Tom confirmed.

"So… so I shouldn't be carted off to Azkaban for being Dark?"

"Heavens no child! You should never be condemned for your affinity."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to us. I mean…" Ginny went to correct herself but before she could carry on various students began to stand up to show those with the Dark affinity that Ginny had talked about.

"You are all Dark?" Tom observed.

The students nodded and Tom sighed.

"I am assuming you do not want to stay here any longer? At least until the laws have been changed… correct?"

Once more he received nods.

"Fine. You can all come too and I will get the laws changed as soon as possible."

Tom turned towards the exit, steering Harry with him and all students with a Dark affinity followed behind them, leaving the Slytherin table empty and the three other house tables only a third full.

Harry smiled brightly at Tom.

"Who knew you could be so kind and who knew how many children from typically light families had a Dark affinity…"

Tom smirked wickedly at Harry.

"Oh, I can be nice alright. But I can also be very naughty and masterful also." Tom whispered seductively in to Harry ear, causing the teen to shiver in delight and anticipation. "Come Harry, let's get everyone settled and I will show you just how naughty and masterful I can be. Or should I be kind and good?"

Harry shivered again in anticipation and replied with a shaky breath, "Master."

Tom chucked lightly.

"I will be if you want me to Harry, but only in the bedroom."

Harry nodded eagerly.


	4. Chapter 4

To say the families of the students who had left with the Tom and Harry were shocked would be an understatement. Those typically light families were both outraged and embarrassed about their children's actions and could not comprehend how they had gained dark abilities. Despite Dumbledore's best efforts, all explanations about the reality of the reasons that the children had been born with the dark affinity and had not chosen it, the prejudices that the light families had against the Dark had come completely out of hand and if it was not explained to them fully then havoc would break lose.

Sighing, Dumbledore stood and addressed the parents who were now sitting at various tables bickering among themselves over the recent events.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore commanded. "As you are all aware, various students left last night and those students that were present heard the explanation as to why. Those who did not, I will explain. The difference between Dark and Light Wizards is the type of spells they feel more at ease casting. There is a light and dark variation for every spell. Here at Hogwarts we teach the light version of a spell due to the affinity of most children within Hogwarts being Light. However there are many of the school population that are Dark and have trouble casting the spells on our curriculum. They do not choose to be Dark or Light. It is an affinity they are born with and it relates to what their magic is most in tune with. There are no direct links to Dark being Evil neither is there to Light being Good. This is something we have long forgotten and we need to address. We have oppressed the Dark and caused those with its affinity to abandon something that is a part of them, causing them to lose their potential and part of the magical inheritance.

"It needs to stop!

"We watched many friends leave Hogwarts yesterday due to the Dark's suppression and our ignorance of the real truth of affiliation. We need to band together to bring those with Dark affinities back to Hogwarts were we can coincide peacefully with both affinities and live together peacefully. We do not want war, we want peace."

"But, they will try to kill us," Ron burst out. He was still angry with those who he had considered friends and family for leaving and declaring themselves Dark.

"No they will not Mr Weasley. Do you really believe your own sister a killer? Do you really believe that your classmates who you have known for years would kill you because they are simply Dark? No Mr Weasley you are wrong. It is that kind of attitude that we have to change and it is the laws that we need to remove before my Grandson can come back to the place he called home."

At this people looked confused. Dumbledore sighed again and explained.

"I see Harry as my Grandson and have been close to him since he came to Hogwarts. He also considers me his Grandfather and I will do everything in my power for him to be able to return. We declared each other family last year…" He added, making sure that everyone understood fully. Those whom were raised in Wizarding society did immediately. To declare someone your family ensured that they were counted as your family and with Dumbledore heirless, Harry Potter was considered his heir in magic and law. Doing so he had also declared Harry his political heir and therefore the titles of Albus Dumbledore would be passed on to Harry upon his death.

"Now I am going to call a meeting of the Wizengamot to get these laws over turned and I would appreciate all of your help. While my Grandson has not declared himself dark, who he has gone to live with and chosen to stand beside is dark. Many of your children have declared and acknowledged they are dark and therefore you must stand with them and help them in any way possible."

The parents within the Great Hall nodded in agreement. They didn't want their children to be thought of as evil, mainly because they loved their children and did not want them to be condemned for something they were born with. Others however thought a Dark member of the family would look bad on their family in the eyes of the public and if the laws were over turned they would not be looked down upon and condemned for their children's actions.

Those families with a natural Dark affiliation were sat around the Slytherin table, many of who had been in contact with their own children and had already heard what had been done and said. They were in total astonishment at Dumbledore's actions since they had come in to the Great Hall and were supporting the actions that he would follow through with, all of them glad that their wish of a peaceful co-existence between Light and Dark would finally be possible.

* * *

Harry and Tom sat in the dining room surrounded by the Hogwarts students that had left with them, all discussing what would happen now that they left Hogwarts. Tom was determined that they would finish their studies, however he was also determined that they would learn the dark versions of the spells they had learned up to now. He had various students from each year compiling a list of spells that they were taught from their first year in order to determine which spells they still needed to learn.

There were many Death Eaters mulling about the room, helping those compiling lists with anything they missed and even helping to write a list of the spells which were considered neutral so they would not need to bother with those spells if many did not want to learn them. Other Death Eaters were talking to the students, gaining a feel of those who were staying with them and finding out what had gone on in Hogwarts as Tom had not briefed them due to being too busy with Harry in the bedroom to talk to his followers after Harry's 'Master' comment.

However now, most knew what had happened, or rather a shortened and edited version of what had transpired between their Lord and his new lover and they were now looking forward to whatever their lord had planned. There were a couple however who were wary of the new events, especially due to the number of children from light families that had entered their Lord's domain. They believed that they should be tested for the Dark affinity but they did not voice their thoughts to their Lord due to his possible reaction. Others believed that Lord Voldemort would not have allowed such a security risk without first ensuring that each child within his domain was of Dark affinity and had no intentions of betraying the Dark. These people were right. Each child had indeed been checked for the Dark affinity that they believed they had, and while almost all of the children did have the affinity, a select few did not. This did not make so much of a difference however as all of the visitors had offered to take an oath to stop them from betraying the Dark side from their excursion to the Dark Lord's manor.

Those without the Dark affinity had pledged their loyalty to Harry and the Dark cause due to their friend's affiliation to the Dark. However, the pledged loyalty of children did not help the Dark as much, after all these were not able-bodied fighters, nor were they budding politicians that could make a difference. But they had family members that were who were also loyal to them and that influence could affect the outcome of the so-called war the Wizarding World had been fighting for hundreds of years.


	5. Chapter 5

The emergency meeting of the Wizengamot was chaotic. There was shouting, screaming and various degrees of hysteria at the recent events. Before Albus had even reached the doors, he had been accosted by no less than thirty reporters, all desperate to know what the Headmaster had decided to do in light of recent events. The general wizard population had not been told the reason for the children's choice or even that Harry Potter had been named his heir. The only thing that the wizards knew was Voldemort had turned up at the school, Harry Potter had left with him with the blessing of Albus Dumbledore and a lot of students had left with them.

Albus knew that there would be a lot of prejudice from those in the Wizengamot but with the sheer amount of support that he would gain from both the Dark and those Light families whose children were Dark would cause a significant turn over in the meeting. Albus took his place at the judges station in the court and shot sparks into the air to create the silence needed to start the session.

"Thank you my Lords and Ladies." Albus began respectfully, "I would like to start with emergency session of the Wizengamot explaining the reason why we are all here. It has been brought to my attention that the Wizarding World has been unnecessarily biased against the Dark. The idea of Dark and Light being a choice is false. The truth is a wizard does not have a choice. This stunning revelation was given to me by my chosen heir, Harry Potter, who is currently residing with the Tom Riddle of his own violation, as are the majority of Hogwarts students who have discovered they were been born with a Dark affinity."

Albus paused and surveyed the room for reactions. Some were stunned by the revelations, while others seemed outraged for one reason or the other and the rest seemed happy at his words. It was there that Albus knew he had support.

"The Dark or Light affinity does not mean you will turn in to a martyr or a killer. It simply means your magic will respond more to a certain type of spell that reflects your magic easier. Yes it does mean that these 'Dark Arts' are more in tune to those with a Dark affinity but that is all. Yes, some spells can cause harm but the same can be said for many Light spells. If you were to cast Bombarda at someone, it could cause serious damage if not kill them.

"What I am asking in this session is a removal of restrictions and laws on those with the Dark affinity and on Dark Magic. There are some that would still need to apply such as the killing curse but there are some that in a medical profession would be vital. The Imperio for example; while it takes away free will, those with suicidal or homicidal thoughts could be controlled easily with this type of spell, although restrictions are still necessary to regulate its uses.

"I leave it to the floor."

And with that Dumbledore sat down.

Immediately muttering broke out which gradually increased to people shouting at others.

"QUIET!" A voice of authority shouted through the noise. The room instantly fell silent at the imposing voice.

Lucius Malfoy walked regally to the floor to have his say. He was going to do this for his son, his wife and his Lord. He needed to do this if he wanted his son to grow up in a world where he would be free to embrace his heritage. He knew that by standing before the Wizengamot and proclaiming he was of Dark affinity, though it would not shock most people who had suspicions of his allegiance, it would confirm the rumours and most likely fuel further rumours of his participation in Death Eater raids.

"I am Lord Lucius Malfoy and I was born with a Dark affinity. Most Malfoy's have a Dark affinity but it is not hereditary. I have practiced Light magic while at Hogwarts and felt the stain on my magic as it protested. I have felt the physical pain that the casting of Light magic can cause when your Dark affinity refuses to work with the Light spell. I have practiced the Dark equivalent of said spells and felt as the magic flowed freely like a running stream. I know the difference that being able to practice the magic your affinity is attuned to will have on both grades and ability. By stopping the use of Dark magic, you are affecting the ability of two thirds of the Wizarding World. You are discriminating against people who are just the same as you.

"Think of your children and what you are teaching them in discriminating against the Dark magic. Did you know one child asked if it was right to throw people in Azkaban just because they were born with something? It is comparable to telling your children that Hitler was right to put those with disabilities in to the concentration camps because of their disability. It is like telling your children that it was right to be racist towards those of African descent because you think they are different because of the colour of your skin. I could place a billion galleon bet that if we tested those in this room right now, there would be sixty per cent who would have a Dark affinity and of that half would never have known or realised.

You want this war between Dark and Light to stop and what this meeting is offering is that chance; to stop this war right now and allow our children to live in a peaceful world without discrimination. Is that not what you want?"

Mutterings of agreement could be heard throughout the room and Lucius smiled inwardly. Here he was looking like a concerned parent and as if he was winging it. Tom couldn't have prepared a great speech even with more than an hour to perfect it.

"You have my vote to overturn these indecent limitations on Dark Magic. I do not wish to face the threat of incarceration for something I was born with."

With that Lucius left the centre floor to reclaim his seat amid a roar of applause. Many had begun to stand in admiration and approval at Lucius's words. There were shouts of agreement travelling through the crowd as many began to chant for equality for all.

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat while he stood once more.

"If no one else wishes to speak then I suppose we should get on to the voting. Now…"

The bang of the doors opening and admitting Fudge with a select few of his posse into the Wizengamot courtroom interrupted his speech.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Fudge yelled wildly in to the room. "Stop this nonsense at once! You are all brain washed and we all know that the Dark are nothing but lying thieving murders that cannot be left in decent society. Why, my father told me a lot of stories about them. They would kill people for no reason and they would steal children from their beds. Is this what you want to unleash?"

"I think you may have been brainwashed yourself minister," Alastor Moody began.

"No! No, you have! It's all Dumbledore's fault!" Fudge started to rant. "He did this! He put you up to it. It's probably not even true! He even thinks Voldemort is back. How completely senile can you get?"

"Erm Minister, he is back…" One of the crowd had started to speak but Fudge cut him off.

"No he isn't you're in on it too! Every last one of you. Well you will not get to me! No sir! You will never get me out of my office!" Fudge burst in a fit of rage.

Albus sighed and rolled his eyes at the over dramatics of the Minister.

"Minister, you cannot interfere with the proceeding of the Wizengamot. As you are not part of the body, please desist immediately!" Albus attempted to intervene. He did not want this idiot to cause a backlash in his removal policy.

"I will not when you are trying to interfere with Government!" Fudge screamed at the Head of the Wizengamot.

"No Minister this is to do with society, not just Government and we have a right to do so. You are in breach of your regulation and I order you to remove yourself from this court immediately!" Albus ordered, raising his voice in authority.

"But I am the Minister and I can do what I want!" To which Fudge then paled dramatically at what he had said in a room full of people.

"Really Minister? And what exactly did you mean by that? Does that mean you can take bribes from personnel? Throw innocent men in to prison? What exactly does 'do what I want' entail?"

"I… I… erm… well you see…" Fudge stammered.

"Get out Minister. We shall find out your misdoings after this session." Albus stated with a stony face. Turning to the Aurors, Albus asked "would it be too much to ask to detain him under Wizengamot law until this can be sorted out?"

The two Aurors standing closest to Dumbledore shared amused smirks before answering, "Not at all, Dumbledore." The two men then proceeded to drag a protesting Minister out of the courtroom, his posse following closely behind.

"Well, now that the dramatics are over, lets vote shall we?" Albus asked with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright so my three week vacation turned it to a god only knows what and we only got back yesterday from France. I lost my notebook somewhere near Monte Carlo which had a dosen chapters from Of Serets and Deceptions and so I am afraid that I will be unable to update that until I have rewritten them all and then typed them up. Therefore this is my alternative. I know that many of you have been waiting ages for this chapter and I am afraid to say that I have had it for quite some time. I know some of you may ask so why not post it but I just couldn't bring myself to. Some of you may know about my friend Emily whom has terminal cancer. She loves my stories and is usually the first to read the next chapter but I thought if I held off posting and allowing her to read it, she would have to hang on to read it. A dear friend of mine told me that maybe I should allow her to read it before it is too late and it got me thinking. So this is a part of me excepting that I can't really do much to change it and so this is the final chapter of A Bloody Love Letter :) Thanks for all of you who have stuck by this and read it.

* * *

"My Lord! My Lord!" Lucius yelled, as he ran through the manor towards Tom and Harry's new quarters. Throwing the doors open and ignoring the compromising position that he had found Tom and Harry in, Lucius continued. "My Lord, it was unanimous! Everyone voted for it!"

"Voted for what?" Tom asked confused. One minute he was in complete bliss with Harry's hot mouth working on his member before he had been interrupted by Lucius storming in to his room and halting Harry's movements. He just wanted to feel that pure pleasure he had felt only moments ago. Why couldn't Lucius have come in five minutes later instead of bursting in when he wasn't wanted?

Lucius looked confused at Tom's reaction but then he realised the situation that he had walked in on and quickly turned around so that his Lord and his Lord's lover could make themselves presentable.

"Sorry, my Lord. The bill… The law my Lord to accept both types of magical affinity in the magical world. We can practice both light and dark now." Lucius explained quickly, embarrassed about the situation he had found the two in and desperate to escape before he got cursed by Tom for walking in on them.

"They've passed it?" Harry asked, wiping his mouth from his previous explorations, knowing that Tom would most likely be too busy to continue with their sexual endeavours.

"Yes. The students can return to Hogwarts and their families accepted." Lucius explained.

"Then go tell them. I'll be down soon." Tom dismissed, his eyes greedily glued on Harry whom was still kneeling between Tom's legs. Lucius taking the hint for dismissal immediately removed himself and went downstairs to tell the rest of the followers and children the results of the Wizengamot meeting.

As soon as the door had closed behind Lucius, Harry's eyes met Tom's. "Well I suppose we better get up and dressed," Harry started, knowing Tom was still the leader of the Dark Order. However as he was about to stand up, Tom grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled him back down on to his member, which while taken by surprise, Harry quickly opened his mouth to accommodate.

"Not yet," Tom moaned as Harry began to continue with his ministrations which had been abandoned for the interruption. "First I want to come inside of your mouth and then I am going to do the same inside that tight little hole of yours. The perfect kind of celebration, don't you agree?" Tom asked.

Harry, with a mouthful of Tom, moaned in agreement, making Tom buck his hips in to this hot cavern. Harry began to suck frivolously. "Oh Salazar, Harry what are you doing to me?" Tom moaned in ecstasy and Harry began to suck harder in order to bring Tom to climax. He was determined and with the promise to be fucked raw by Tom, Harry was even more determined to hurry up. With a final hard suck, Tom climaxed explosively in to Harry's awaiting mouth.

"Oh fuck Harry that was amazing…" Tom breathed, trying to regain his breath before he could continue. Harry grinned widely before moving himself slowly up Tom's body before capturing Tom's lips with his own.

"Mmm… Tom, I think it is my go now." Harry said with a smirk before he raised himself and plunged down on to Tom's once more erected member and fully sheathed it within him.

"Harry!" Tom cried, shocked and the teens actions and scared that the action had hurt the teen.

"Tom…" Harry replied with a grin before he began to rock on the hard member, hitting his prostate at all times.

The two walked in to the room filled with both adults and children whom immediately stopped their chatter upon the couples' appearance. Noticing that he had the rooms' undivided attention and that the crowed seemed to be expecting a speech, Tom began. "Well, at least we can get rid of the brats now."Harry whacked Tom in the shoulder for his callousness, as the crowd moaned loudly.

The time the children and adults had spent together had allowed friendships to form and grow. There were ones that were natural such as Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape, due to their relationship of godfather and godson. However there were ones that were shocking such as Ginny Weasley and Bellatrix Lestrange. Within a couple of hours of entering the manor on the first day the two had hit it off. Apparently two adult death eaters had been going on at Ginny because of whom her family was until Ginny blew up and hit them with her famous bat boggy hex which had caused Bellatrix to immediately take a shine to the girl and they had been bonding ever since. Others were just unrealistic, such as Neville Longbottom and Rabastan Lestrange whom had helped torture Neville's parents but they got on due to their interests in Herbology. Hannah Abbot and Nathan Yaxley were also quite close, sharing their love for Astronomy and a distant relative.

Therefore it was no real surprise to both Tom and Harry when the group as a collective began to complain about the return to Hogwarts and the separation between their new friends. However Tom knew that in order for the teens to return to Hogwarts he had some demands for Albus Dumbledore, which due to his relationship with Harry, were most likely to be accepted without argument. Tom believed that the demands were important and necessary for the children to understand their affinity. However he had not yet talked with Albus so he could not tell the crowd exactly what they wanted to hear.

"Quieten down please," Tom asked and the crowd immediately grew quiet. "I know you do not want to lose your new found friendships and you won't need to do so. I need to talk to Albus before the children return. In the meantime, you can teach your wards some new spells and other useless knowledge you may have in your heads." Tom then turned to Harry while the crowd began to talk excitedly to themselves about what Tom had just said. "So is there any way I can get hold of your Grandfather?" Tom asked.

Harry smiled widely and took out a hand compact mirror from his robes. Opening up the compact, Harry stated his Grandfather's name and immediately Albus picked up, his eyes twinkling in the mirror and a wide smile on his face.

"Ah, Harry my boy. I was wondering when you would contact me. I am assuming you are contacting for Tom, is he there?" Albus asked.

"Yes, Granddad. Want to speak with him?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Sure thing son, stick him on will you."

Harry handed the mirror to Tom, whom looked confused about the whole idea.

"Albus," Tom greeted.

"Ah, hello Tom. How about your office in twenty minutes? Would that be alright?" Albus asked.

"It would be fine, although I would like to speak to you in private at the end if that would be alright." Tom asked, not noticing Harry's face frown in confusion.

"No problem Tom. I will see you in twenty minutes, your office."

Tom closed the compact mirror, cutting off the communication and turned to Harry.

"Why would you need to speak to him private? Can I come to the meeting? What are your ideas?" Harry fired through his questions quickly causing Tom to raise an eyebrow at the eagerness of the teen.

"You will find out soon enough. Yes you can and you will find out at the meeting." Tom answered in quick succession, before drawing Harry in for a long passionate kiss.

The meeting went better than could be expected with Albus quickly giving in to any of Tom's demands when Tom explained their necessity and reasoned the drawbacks of not having such programs. In the end it was decided that each child of both Light and Dark affinity would have a personal mentor who helped the child to cultivate their affinity to better themselves and provide stability in both their lives and magic. It would be someone who, especially in abuse cases could take over guardianship of the child. However it was also about preserving the tentative friendships that those with a Dark affinity had made while staying at the manor. The idea of having two separate classes was originally shot down by Albus due to the lack of staff and the separation of students. However when Tom pointed out that it would not be all classes that would be separated, just the simple ones such as Transfiguration and Charms, it appeased Albus and he realised the benefits of having separate classes for the two affinities, due to the faster progression of the students learning what would work with their magic. The introduction of a Dark Arts classes, caused some considerable clashes as Albus did not see the appeal of teaching children harmful curses. However both Tom and Harry argued that it would be invaluable to those whom chose a career in healing, defence and warding and so Albus relented.

It was when Tom asked Harry to leave the room, which caused Albus to have a large shock. The teen looked annoyed at being left out of the loop when he was leaving but he did so because he knew that what they were going to discuss was important and that if he needed to hear it Albus would make Tom tell him. When the room was warded from eavesdroppers, Tom began.

"Albus, I know I am asking a lot but I would like on final request."

"And what would that be my boy?" Albus asked tentatively.

"When we are both ready, I would like your permission for Harry's hand."

"Isn't this a bit soon, Tom?"

"I would never push Harry, Albus. I love him and I would never let any harm come to him but I will not push him in to this. I will wait until he is ready but I would like to ask you for his hand now." Tom explained.

"Then I don't see why not. Just swear to me that you will not hurt him Tom. He is my Grandson."

"On my life," Tom nodded and Albus nodded in acceptance and consent.

Harry had no idea what had taken place after that meeting, however he knew it was important and that the two men had come to some form of understanding. While Harry lived in Hogwarts, he also lived with Tom, splitting his time equally between the two. However when he finished his final day of his final year, Tom took him to their spot beside the lake where they would usually sit and talk about their day. However this day was different as Tom seemed hesitant… nervous almost. The two sat together as they watched the sun set before Tom turned to Harry, while removing a small box from his pocket. Harry turned to Tom bemused at what was happening and it was only when he caught sight of the small red box that Harry finally understood Tom's nervousness.

"Harry, will you…" Tom began, but he never got to finish because Harry pounced on him, kissing him passionately and sparing Tom the torture of expressing so much emotion at once which was foreign to him still.

"Course I will but I want all my friends there. Oh this is going to be great," Harry gushed, "Me and you and our little baby." Harry's hand rested on the tiny bulge that was just beginning to show. "Oh I can't wait, I am really hoping for a little girl. What about you Tom? Tom?"

Harry turned to look at Tom whom was staring at him in shock.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked but he never got a reply.

Tom had fainted.


End file.
